


history of a small coffee house

by netlenya



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netlenya/pseuds/netlenya
Summary: для бариста из-за стойки открывается чудесный вид на людей, их тайны и желания
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 6





	history of a small coffee house

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на #NCT_SummerFest для группы NCTin my mind (https://vk.com/nct_mind)
> 
> Люди думают, что первая любовь – сплошная романтика и нет ничего романтичнее первого разрыва. Сотни песен сложили о том, как какому-то дураку разбили сердце. Вот только в первый раз сердце разбивается больнее всего, и заживает медленнее, и шрам остается самый заметный. И что в этом романтичного? (Стивен Кинг. Страна радости)

Если бы Джехёна попросили описать счастье, он бы привёл вопрошающих в это место. В кофейню, что притаилась во дворе маленькой улочки, уходящей от шумного проспекта. В место, где на обшарпанных стенах гости нарисовали то, что их радует. Где стена напротив большого окна увита плющом. Где за небольшой стойкой и в россыпи разномастных, но очень уютных кресел, сидят чудесные люди, которые считают эту кофейню своей любимой.

Он бы ответил, что счастлив в месте, которое создал сам и для себя. Но которое дополняет и наполняет каждый, кто приходит сюда второй и последующие разы. Кто улыбается ему с порога, а может и только перед уходом. Где гости пьют вкусный кофе, а если что-то не так, то без обиняков об этом говорят.

Возможно, при этом вопросе, Джехён бы подумал об одном госте. У него фиолетовые волосы, и он бескрайне атмосферно смотрится на фоне зелёной стены. Настолько, что Джехён несколько раз его фотографировал (с разрешения и нет), потому что красоту не хочется терять.

И Джехён чувствует себя преданным? он сам не понимает, как описать то чувство, когда волшебный постоянник приходит не один.

***

— Здесь лучший в городе капучино, лучшая атмосфера и самый понимающий бариста, — восторженно тараторит Доён, пропуская Чону внутрь помещения.

Он не врёт, не преувеличивает и вообще до такой степени искренен в своём желании показать самое лучшее и любимое, что кажется, будто солнышко сошло с небес и решило выпить кофе. Возможно, как раз тот самый разрекламированный капучино.

Чону осматривается и улыбается в ответ.

— Тут правда очень красиво. Огромное спасибо, что показал мне такое чудесное место.

Доёну кажется, что он забывает, как дышать.

***

Из-за стойки видно всё, даже если вам кажется, что вам бы Оскар за актерскую игру.

Джехён варит кофе, общается с гостями, убирает посуду. Делает разные снимки для инстаграма. Вот уже третью неделю наблюдает за тем, как Доён с разбега влетает в стекло, но продолжает пытаться, искать брешь и добиваться.

Чону всё так же мило улыбается. И Доёну, и Джехёну. Он вообще мило улыбается, и Дже не может этого отрицать. Щеночек, прикрывающий рот ладонью, когда смеётся, фотографирующий каждую кружку кофе и десерт. Смотрящий с теплотой на всё вокруг.

Особенно на Лукаса, что последнее время всё чаще предаёт своё любимое место на подоконнике и садится ровно за спину Доёна.

Джехёну грустно смотреть на сияющего Доёна, пока тот расплачивается за напитки, ведь за его спиной происходит что-то большее, чем самому Доёну дозволено узнать.

***

Жизнь — интересная штука. Ты придумываешь свой мир, принимая решения и строя планы, а потом оказывается, что опоздание на автобус или пропущенный вызов изменили твою судьбу сильнее всех осознанных выборов.

Вот и сейчас, так не вовремя развязавшийся шнурок показывает Доёну больше, чем тот замечал до этого.

Чону, что сидит на подоконнике кофейни вместе с парнем, что постоянно занимает это место. Кажется, его зовут Лукас, но сейчас важно не это, а то, как они смотрят друг на друга, как чужая ладонь покоится на колене Чону, а он не против. Важны их улыбки и лучащиеся счастьем взгляды.

Доёну кажется, что воздух в мире закончился, а собственное тело потерялось где-то по дороге. Хотя шнурки он всё-таки смог завязать.

Пройти незамеченным оказывается проще простого. Парочка на окне не видит ничего вокруг, кроме друг друга.

Облокотившись на стойку, Доён тихо интересуется

— Джехён, как у тебя с латте-артом?

Доёну кажется, что в глазах напротив мелькает тревога, но он отгоняет эти мысли от себя. С какой радости кому-то о нём беспокоиться?

— Зависит от сложности изображения, но кое-что я всё-таки могу, — чужой голос как никогда успокаивает.

— Тогда, пожалуйста, большой латте молодым людям на окне. Если получится, то изобрази на нём хуй.

Доён неловко улыбается, оставляет деньги на стойке и уходит. Наблюдает через окно, как Чону растерянно смотрит в кружку, а потом оглядывается. Как Лукас бессовестно смеётся и пьёт кофе. Как они держатся за руки.

Чуть позже Доён обращает внимание на сообщение в инстаграме от Джехёна. Фотография латте. Рисунок правда получился замечательным.

Дышать становится капельку легче.

***

Джехён намывает посуду после волны гостей, когда дверь открывается и заходит Доён. Кружка падает из рук, хоть и не разбивается, но грохочет сильно.

— И я рад тебя видеть, — улыбается гость.

Джехёну кажется, что в мешках под глазами Доёна можно хранить запасы зерна, а от общего его состояния должно киснуть молоко. Но свои наблюдения он оставляет при себе.

Ставит на стойку кофе в самой любимой кружке Доёна и кладет на блюдце печенье. Обозначает, что сидеть ему стоит именно здесь, а тот и не сопротивляется.

Поникшие плечи, нервные движения пальцев, пока листает новостную ленту. Несколько раз Доён бегло осматривается.

— Их здесь нет.

Большие перепуганные глаза, будто его поймали на чём-то недопустимом, смотрят прямо на Джехёна. Безумно хочется обнять и защитить, но он может только разговаривать.

Поэтому он рассказывает про цунами из гостей, что только что прошло через его кофейню. Про помощника-тайца, который пока путается в пачках кофе и десертах, а еще будто в цветах кресел и гостях. Про то, что хочет ещё больше растений в помещении, но боится, что если у людей аллергия, то они перестанут к нему ходить.

Чем больше он вещает, тем больше расслабляется Доён. Откладывает телефон, легонько поглаживает кружку, улыбается. Не так солнечно, как раньше, но уже лучше, чем когда зашел сюда.

Джехён даёт ему еще одну печеньку, говоря, что это за счет заведения. На попытку отказаться уверяет, что ему самому же лучше, чтобы гости были довольны. А Доён такой кислый, что другие люди боятся подходить к стойке.

Доён смеётся, и Джехён считает это своей маленькой победой.

***

Засиживаться до закрытия не входило в планы Доёна, но активный перестук капель по окну и тоскливое «я забыл зонт» из-за стойки, переворачивает всё.

Они вываливаются во мрак двора, смеясь над какой-то дурацкой шуткой. Джехён закрывает дверь и ныряет под зонт, обнимая Доёна, потому «ну эй, у меня плечо мокнет, потерпи».

Терпеть не нужно, потому что у Доёна сначала мурашки бегут от чужой близости, а потом ему начинает казаться, что его обнимает батарея. Так тепло и уютно, что он расслабляется в чужих руках.

Они разговаривают и шутят всю дорогу до метро, где Джехён прощается и уходит на свой поезд.

Доёна же бьет по голове осознание, что он влюбился. Так просто забыв Чону и свои чувства к нему.

Рухнув в кровать, он понимает, что уснуть сегодня не получится. Его терзают мысли о том, что невозможно так быстро склеить только разбитое сердце. Он чувствует, что этим падением в Джехёна предает сам себя и свои первые серьезные чувства.

Он пропадает в этих мыслях и не замечает, как засыпает.

***

Гости приходят и уходят. Делают заказ, рассказывают новости, благодарят за вкусный кофе. Заполняют пространство собой и своей атмосферой, освещают помещение улыбками и наполняют счастьем.

Джехён рад каждому из них. Задаёт вопросы, советует попробовать что-то новое, помнит предпочтения. Грустит, что один постоянник вот уже неделю не появляется здесь.

После той прогулки до метро Доён будто растаял. Не появляется в кофейне, не отвечает на сообщения в инстаграме (единственная сеть, в которой Джехён с ним общался). Будто и не было этой легкости в общении. Будто Джехёну только примерещилось, что в его руках уставший и задёрганный Доён смог расслабиться.

Звук открывающейся двери поздно вечером немного пугает Джёхена, хотя какая-то его часть уверяет, что он не просто ждал этого хлопка, но и знал, кто сегодня придёт.

Доён неуверенно топчется на пороге, сжимаясь под чужим взглядом.

— Ты не против сходить со мной в бар?

Очень тихо. На грани слышимости. Но Джехёну этого хватает.

Он утвердительно кивает и просит помочь с закрытием, чтобы можно было быстрее пойти.

***

Пара стопок соджу разряжает напряженную атмосферу между ними. Ещё через пару Доён расслабляется и чувствует себя комфортнее. А немного погодя его прорывает.

Он рассказывает Джехёну, что Чону был первым, кому он признался. Что такое предательство его задело даже не самим своим наличием, а местом происходящего. Что ему показался неправильным такой быстрый переход к новым чувствам. Что простые объятия вызвали в нём столько эмоций, которые он даже объяснить не мог.

На этом месте Доён запинается и опрокидывает в себя ещё стопку. За всем этим монологом он не замечает, что Джехён всё это время не пьёт.

Доён жмурится и выпаливает на одном дыхании, что всю эту неделю ему безумно не хватало Джехёна. И что он ему очень нравится.

***

Тащить пьяного Доёна на своей спине оказывается тяжелым испытанием. И пусть часть пути они проехали на такси, где Доён очень мило заснул на плече Джехёна, без лифта подниматься сложно. Хоть Доён и пытается помочь, чем только больше мешает, они всё-таки оказываются в квартире Дже.

И как только звучит щелчок замка, Доён подаётся вперед и целует. Отчаянно, с привкусом недавно выпитого алкоголя и страха быть отвергнутым.

Джехён не отвергает. Толкает к стене, прижимается ближе, уверенно отвечает на поцелуй. Доён тихонько стонет ему в губы, цепляется пальцами за чужие руки, подаётся вперёд, хочет ближе и сильнее.

Кровать скрипит, когда они на неё падают, а Доён снова стонет. Джехён выцеловывает ему шею, гладит, раздевает. Ухмыляется, когда чужой стояк упирается ему в бедро.

— Я тебе настолько нравлюсь? — шёпотом на ухо, отчего Доёна ведёт только сильнее.

Джехён наслаждается открывающимся ему зрелищем. Распалённый Доён с припухшими губами, требующий больше внимания и любви. Так искренне отзывающийся на ласку, так мелодично стонущий и скулящий, когда Дже наконец-то снимает с него штаны.

— Ты слишком пьян, правда? — рука оглаживает головку члена, размазывая выступившую смазку. — Поэтому сегодня ничего не будет, — обхватывая ствол пальцами и начиная двигать рукой. — Я ведь хочу, чтобы ты запомнил каждое мгновение, проведенное со мной.

Доён стонет протяжно, отдаваясь ласкам.

Джехён любуется тем, как Доён раскрывается в его руках. Доведённый до разрядки Доён стонет, жмется как можно ближе, целует до закончившегося кислорода.

Засыпают они переплетением конечностей и одним на двоих дыханием.

Вот только кровать оказывается слишком просторной и пустой, когда Джехён просыпается утром один.

***

Доён просыпается первым и любуется расслабленным лицом Джехёна напротив. Очерчивает взглядом его растрёпанные волосы, глаза, припухшие губы.

Где-то на этом моменте на него накатывают воспоминания и осознание происходящего. Жаркой, удушающей волной. Приятной такой. Обволакивающей.

Он аккуратно выбирается из чужих объятий, находит на полу одежду и сбегает, не понимая, как на всё это реагировать.

Принимая душ у себя дома, носясь по делам и просто наматывая круги по району Доён не знает, что ему делать со всем случившимся.

«Мне точно нравится Джехён. Вчера ночью меня не оттолкнули, а очень даже наоборот. Значит можно сделать вывод, что Джехёну я тоже нравлюсь.» — по сотому кругу думает Доён, в то время как его ноги ведут ровно под двери кофейни.

Заходит он так же неосознанно, и только хмурый взгляд из-за стойки приводит в чувства.

Воспоминания о ночи накатывают такой мощной волной, что Доён краснеет, но пялиться на Джехёна не перестаёт. Обводит взглядом его плечи и руки, цепляется за губы и тонет в глазах.

— Прости, я снова струсил и сбежал. Ты мне очень нравишься. Просто безумно. Мне кажется, что меня не хватает, чтобы вместить всё это чувство. Поэтому пожалуйста, давай сегодня тоже уйдем после твоей смены вместе, но теперь я никуда не денусь.

На чужом лице недовольство сменяется удивлением, потом Джехён расплывается в такой довольной улыбке, что Доён немного теряется. А в следующее мгновение и вовсе стоит, будто облитый ледяной водой.

Потому что все, кто сидел в зале, начинают аплодировать.

Доёну кажется, что он краснеет до самых кончиков волос, но вместо того, чтобы сбежать, уверенно идет к стойке и смотрит в глаза бариста, в ожидании ответа.

— Договорились. Если что, я закрываюсь в девять.

Вторая волна аплодисментов, а Доён прячет лицо в ладонях, потому что слишком много всего вокруг. Но его обнимают, и он знает, что больше никуда от Джехёна не денется.


End file.
